


Shopping List

by Treon



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: whitecollar100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treon/pseuds/Treon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time to rebuild the empire. Prepared for the whitecollar100 'Shop' challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping List

1 2185 square foot neglected warehouse - $550,800 ( + $39,700 city fees, taxes and bribes)  
5 shell companies, lawyer and registration fees - $75,000  
2 storage units with assorted antiques and countless treasures - $1,500  
1 lunch with June - $200  
4 new identities, deluxe package - $44,000  
3 enhanced omni-spectral correlators, Russian surplus - $12,000  
1 1958 Cadillac coupe - $119,000  
1 handmade woolen baby blanket - $120 ( + 4.99 shipping and handling)

"Now explain this to me one more time. I gave you one million dollar's worth of stolen bills yesterday. Where did it all go?"


End file.
